


Where You Lay Your Head (Home)-Podfic

by breakneck, TatsuKitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuKitty/pseuds/TatsuKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of TatsuKitty's Where You Lay Your Head (Home), which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1818964</p><p>The original summary is as follows:</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked, eyebrows trying their hardest to convey any scrap of emotion he'd dare let on that sour mug.<br/>"Trudging." Stiles shrugged and gave him a crooked grin. He almost laughed at Derek's confused and slightly judgemental eyebrow. "You know, to trudge, the slow, weary, depressing yet determined wa---"<br/>"I've seen the movie, Stiles,"</p><p>:edit: There's now a download link if you're into that sort of thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Lay Your Head (Home)-Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TatsuKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuKitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where You Lay Your Head (Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818964) by [TatsuKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuKitty/pseuds/TatsuKitty). 



This is a podfic reading of TatsuKitty's Where You Lay Your Head (Home). The link is here: [https://soundcloud.com/clickety/where-you-lay-your-head-home-podfic](https://soundcloud.com/clickety/where-you-lay-your-head-home-podfic%20)

 

Download link: [](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7t6g7ixu85hntjv/Where_You_Lay_Your_Head_\(Home\)_podfic.wma</a></p>%0A%0A<p>TatsuKitty%20wrote%20an%20excellent%20little%20fic%20and%20with%20her%20permission%20I've%20done%20my%20best%20to%20read%20it.%20It's%20a%20sweet%20fic,%20and%20has%20a%20nice%20comforting%20sort%20of%20feel%20to%20it.%20If%20you%20have%20a%20fic%20that%20you'd%20like%20read%20and%20we%20can%20get%20permission%20from%20the%20author%20I'll%20take%20a%20crack%20at%20it%20as%20long%20as%20it's%20not%20too%20extreme.%20\(For%20instance,%20I%20usually%20wouldn't%20do%20underage,%20but%20the%20characters%20are%20imo%20pretty%20close%20in%20age/to%20age%20of%20consent%20if%20not%20at%20the%20age%20of%20consent.\)</p>%0A%0A<p>If%20you%20like%20this,%20please%20go%20comment%20on%20the%20original%20work!</p>)


End file.
